Wasting Time
by Pooch
Summary: Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Quistis, and Xu waiting for 5th period. Plenty of Selphie bashing. R&R.


Wasting Time  
by Alex and Dave  
  
Based on 4th period lunch at BCHS.  
We don't own anyone or anything except the dialogue.  
  
Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Quistis, and Xu were sitting around at lunch waiting for it to end. Xu never cared much for lunch, because once you finish the food, there's nothing to do but watch people get in trouble and have to do garbage duty.  
"How much time left?" Xu asked.  
"25 minutes," Quistis answered.  
"Dammit, this period gets slower and slower everyday," Xu complained.  
"Yes, but today will be fun because guess what I brought?" Everyone groaned. "No! Not that! I brought my digital camera!"  
"Can I take a picture?" Selphie asked. She reached across the table and grabbed at the camera. Quistis yanked it away and Selphie slipped on a puddle of Crantastics she had spitted out while laughing too hard and fell on her face. Everyone laughed, and Quistis snapped a picture.   
"Check it out," she showed everyone the picture of Selphie sitting in a big wet spot with a disgusted look on her face.   
"Why are all the pictures of people doing stupid things of Selphie? And how do we manage to get them all on camera?" Rinoa pondered.  
Selphie got up and tried to wring out the back of her disgustingly short dress. While in the process, her panties were in clear view and Squall grabbed the camera and raced around and snapped a picture of her bending over to get her napkin that had fallen on the floor along with her and her scrunched up dress. Again, everyone laughed at Selphie.  
"Come on guys! Stop it!" She fumed, but it made them laugh harder.  
Rinoa took the camera next and aimed it at Quistis' eye. She secretly turned on the flash, and when it got close enough, she told Quistis to stay still so it would focus. She snapped the picture and a bright light flashed in Quistis' eye and she screamed and covered her face.   
For once, Selphie got to laugh at someone else. In fact, she laughed so hard that she fell backwards out of her chair and back into the puddle of Crantastics. Squall took the picture of her legs in the air and on the verge of tears. Quistis gained her eye sight back and saw Selphie, yet again, being rediculous and stupid, and laughed along with the rest of them.  
She got back up and sat down. "Can I please take a picture? I really wanna!" Squall offered her the camera, but held it just out of her reach. She reached out further and he pulled it back further. Her fingertips touched it as she leaned forward as far as she could go.   
"Watch out for the Crantastics, hon," Rinoa snorted, trying to hide her laughter.  
"I aaaaamm!" Selphie said just before her chair slid back and she fell on her face on the table and fell back onto the floor.  
Xu took a picture of her on her stomach with her short dress up to her chest and her underwear stained orange with Crantastics. "You really should wear longer clothes, Selphie." Everyone laughed harder. "So, Quistis, now how much time?"  
"Uh, about 15 minutes."   
"Holy shit! So what time is it then?" Selphie asked as she stood up and pulled her short dress down.  
"Well, how about we do this out for Selphie. Lunch ends at 11 o'clock. Lets say it together everyone one!"  
"Eleven o'clock," Squall, Rinoa, and Xu said simontaniously.  
"Eleven o'cock!" Selphie shouted.  
"Sorry hun, but Irvine isn't here to bless you with his "eleven" incher. You'll have to wait until after school, because, sadly enough, sex in school is, now pay attention, this is a big word, prooohiiibiiitteeed," Rinoa slowly explained to Selphie, while glancing at Squall at her own mention of sex. She winked at him.   
"Oh, spare us please!" Xu rolled her eyes, "I'm going to the library, later."  
"Wait no! Come back!" Selphie yelled a touch too loud, but Xu was already gone.   
"Well, we can have fun without her," Squall said. "HEY! REGGIE!"  
The huge hall moniter waddled over and asked in a deep voice, "What's going on?"  
"Selphie here has been throwing empty cans at the people over there again," he lied.  
"Again!? That's the third time this week!" Reggie looked disappointingly at Selphie. "I'm sorry miss, but I'm afraid you'll be on garbage duty tomorrow again. You know the corner, be there." He waddled away.  
"You guys! Stop doing that! You're all a bunch of bitch-whores!"  
"Woah! Selphie with the creativity!" Rinoa looked at her in sarcastic surprise. Selphie stuck her tongue out at her. She stood up and grabbed her back pack.  
"I'm leaving!" She started to walk away, but slipped on the Crantastics and fell on her back. Rinoa snapped a picture.  
  
The End!  
That's it for us for now. Don't fret, we will write more in the near future! And even we can admit that this is a lot better than our first fic, Quistis and Seifer Goin' At It. That thing was just horrible. Yuck!  
  



End file.
